Barian Oneshots
by SnootyMarionette
Summary: A set of oneshots involving the Barian's and mishaps and my wonderful imaginative humor. Will range from K to T. (No pairings unless I list so in a chapter)
1. Rock Candy

**AN: This is why I'm not allowed to discuss the Barians with anyone because this happens. "What if the Barians are made of rock candy. " that is exactly what brought this on.. and some other things.. about crystals that I'm not willing to discuss in this fic. Also this will be where I'm putting all my little drabble/oneshots of the barian's from now on. They will range from humor - romance, mostly humor. I'll put a warning before a chapter if it's romance then you can steer clear. Other than that here you go *laughs hysterically and cries into hands***

* * *

Durbe had never expected to come in and see this. " Vector what the hell are you doing?! " he grabbed Vector's arm who was trying to spray himself with water.

"What, I'm dirty, I roughed up some kids, ok? " he took the water away. "No, we'll melt! " wait, what the heck..? Melt? What was Durbe joking? No he looked serious. "I think you need to lay down. " he stared at Durbe sternly.

"No, we are made of rock candy! A human informed me so! " Rock candy..? Was it that Tsukumo kid again? Or maybe he had been talking to Kaito's little brother.

"Are you serious? " he receives the same expression.

"Yes! Do you want to die?! "

Mizael added in after Durbe "I wouldn't mind it if he did, " he laughed "do it! " he was encouraged so he grabbed the water. "I'm proving to you, that you're crazier than me right now! " He sprayed the water on himself, he shook his head.

"See, Barians aren't rock candy! " he then saw Durbe trying to lick his own arm.

"Oh my Don thousand.. Durbe..! " He hissed, he was so innocent sometimes, never believe the humans! "Mizael, stop him from trying to eat his arm would you? He's not candy. " He walked off to take a shower.

"Durbe no! You aren't candy! We aren't candy! " Whoever told him this would pay. "Nasch told me. " Durbe stated, ah.. Nasch must have joked around, never joke with Durbe, he'll take you literally; everyone knew that, well except for Nasch it seemed. "Damn Nasch. " Mizael cursed, their leader was an odd one that was for sure.


	2. Rainbows

**_AN: Not even sorry, hilarity is assured or just stupidity, whatever you want to go with. Characters: Durbe, Mizael, Alit, Vector. Category: Humor. This chapter ranked it up to T. I'm just going to go with K+ - T for this fic, I'll use the M for another story. _**

* * *

_**Rainbows**_

"Durbe what is that?" Mizael asked having never seen such an odd specter of light. "A blessing from Barian world. " he heard him state, Vector laughed, "Who taught you that? Nasch? That's a fucking rainbow! " He laughed, Durbe scowled at him. "A blessing from Barian world is what it is, a rainbow blessing to assure our winnings. " Vector had to stop himself from laughing "D-do you think the rainbow gives you p-power..!? " he said between laughs. "Yes, our strength most likely radiates from it. " Oh god.. and he thought he was bad when he was drunk, lesson learned never slip anything into Durbe's drinks.

"We must harness the power of the rainbow my fellow Barians! " Durbe proclaimed as he pointed a finger to the sky.

"Did he watch that skittles commercial again? " Alit whispered to Mizael they both exchanged looks "Did you let him watch a skittles commercial Vector?! " he just responded with "H-hah! No! He's drunk what a light weight, nerd~" he chuckled as he tapped Durbe's shoulder. "Hey, can you feel the rainbow? " he asked, he received a look of confusion. "Of course I can! It radiates through out my body! " He fell over laughing having lost it. "S-someone, oh my don thousand, someone tell him he's drunk, hell take pictures! J-just.. I can't ahaha! "

"Vector…" Mizael rolled his eyes approaching their fellow friend "Durbe, did Vector give you anything strange? "

"No, and help me get that rainbow down here Mizael, Alit! " he commanded, Alit just chuckled "You can taste the rainbow, it's made of lights, you can't taste lights. "

"You can't t-taste lights? Bullshit, I can taste lights. " Vector pulled himself from the floor and ran over to a street lamp.

"Vector, what are you doing?! " Mizael hissed, was he truly the last sane one in the group? Alit was fairing fine, this is why he refused to try human drinks. Idiots, all of them.. even worse they slipped Durbe some!

"Miza, quiet, I'm proving you wrong~ " he chirped as he climbed the pole of the street lamp and licked the light source. "I can taste the light see?! " _*Zap*_ .. sparks fly from the light source as Vector slides down the pole in a hurried shock from the energy source.

"Are you done now? " Mizael shook his head, glaring down at him and watching at Durbe still tried to reach out to the rainbow.

"Yeah, that was amazing! You need to try this energy drink sometime Miza! " He nudged the swig of beer toward Mizael who turned his face in disgust, how could they honestly drink this?

"I'm going home, " he grabbed Durbe and shook his head "the rainbows at home, lets go. " he was never going to the park at night again with them, nor those human frat parties that Vector somehow _always_ managed to find.

He swore that Vector was just addicted to the horrible human drinks; he just hoped Durbe would be okay.

Vector would pay for giving such a beverage to his best friend. "Are you okay? " he looked to Durbe. "Just fine. " Durbe was smiling still as he held back the urge to vomit.. human drinks were disgusting.

Never ever were they trusting Vector with the drinks again, not that Mizael ever drank them.


End file.
